Tough Times, Hard Climbes
by HeadfirstforMCR
Summary: [BBRae]After a blackmail Cyborg uses against Robin.He is forced to take Raven out. After giving up on this he leaves her and something bad happenes to her. Now she faces challenges these challenges with help. The rating doesn't fit now but it will.
1. Blackmailed

**Tough Times, Hard Climbs**

**Chapter 1: Blackmailed**

Robin sat on the rooftop of Titans Tower on a chilly October morning. His girlfriend Starfire giggled softly as he tickled her side. He turned to her slowly and pressed his lips to her's. It wasn't the first time it happened, they had kissed before but never had they experienced a...flash?

"Gotcha! I got gold this time!"

"Cyborg you get back up here so I can disassemble you!"

"With all due respect boyfriend Robin, I do not think that friend Cyborg will come back if he is to know that you will take him apart"

Robin scratched his head slightly.

"Okay then Star, you have to stop learning English from Beast Boy your confusing me"

"I mean, I don't think he'll come back knowing he is to be taken apart"

"Your probably right...well most of the time you are right"

She giggled slightly.

"Come on let's go downstairs and see what this fool plans to do with us huh?"

She nodded and they headed down the stairs.

**In the Lobby**

Raven sat on the couch trying to enjoy a book of poetry but Cyborg was keeping her from concentrating. He was dancing like an idiot again, which means he had achieved something.

"Could you stop that, your almost as worst as"

"Hello everyone!" Beast Boy walked in.

"Speak of the devil"

"What did I do!" He voice was childish and whiney. She found this funny.

"Nothing" She said chuckling.

"Your laughing!"

"Yes you were I saw you! I made you laugh! I made you laugh!" He said singsongly while dancing like an idiot.

"Okay you made me laugh just stop dancing like that okay?"

He nodded and sat down next to her.

Robin walked in.

"Robin guess what I got!"

"What do you have?"

"I have something that you want!"

He flashed the picture.

"No give me that!"

"Nu uh"

"Well why not?"

"Because I don't want to give it to you"

"Is there anyway I can get this back?"

"Well..."

"Please"

"Alright I'll give you the picture back if you do the first thing I tell you to do"

"Alright" He sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

Cyborg looked around the room.

Starfire was cooking something in the kitchen. Raven was reading her novel with Beast Boy watching TV and occasionally catching a glance at Raven.

He looked back to Raven.

"You know this is blackmail right?" Robin said.

"Yep"

"So...what do I have to do"

"Take Raven out"

"WHAT!" Robin yelled

"WHAT!" Raven yelled falling backwards in a dream like state.

"WHAT!" Beast Boy yelled as he fell forward off the couch

"WHAT!"Starfire said dropping her cooking pot.

"You all heard me, Robin you are to take Raven to a nice dinner for one night"

"Your kidding me"

"Nope"

"But I already have a girlfriend!"

Starfire nodded.

"I know, but this isn't a real date!"

"But people might think it is, or they might think that I'm two-timing on Starfire!"

"Relax it's only one night"

"One night is too much!"

"No isn't and you have to!"

He sighed heavily.

"Fine I'll do it"

Raven fell over the back of the couch. Beast Boy rushed to her side.

"You okay?"

"No I hate this, I don't like Robin not in the romance way, I like...someone else"

Beast Boy's ears dropped.

'"Oh well, here let me help you up"

"Thanks"

She put her head in her hands.

"This night is so going to stink"

She sighed heavily and walked to her room.

Beast Boy glared at Cyborg.

_How could he do this to her! She shouldn't be caught in the middle of things! I can't believe that he's going to make her go through with this, I bet that picture isn't worth it!. _


	2. Date Rape

**Chapter 2: Date Rape**

Seven at night had arrived in Jump City. Raven waited on the couch patiently until Robin came down so she could get this over with. He marched down the steps in an angrily manner.

She turned to Cyborg.

"Why are you making me do this?"

"Well I know that you would be tortured by this because, 1) you do not like Robin in the romantic way and 2) you like Beast Boy"

"I do not!"

"Your blushing, besides I saw you two on the couch, did you happen to know how close he was to you?"

"No I didn't...why are you doing this!"

"Because, I can't blackmail Robin with Starfire and with another guy is just wrong! So you were the only female left"

"Why could you pick like Kitten?"

He just shrugged.

"You'll be fine you're a tough girl"

She smiled. "Thanks but I still hate you for this!"

Robin walked in.

"Come on" He snarled.

She nodded fearfully and walked toward him. Robin walked to his motorcycle and slipped on.

He looked at her.

"Well sit down"

She slipped on cautiously and wrapped her arms around his waist. He slapped her hands hard.

"No! Not the waist, around the shoulders"

She slowly gripped his shoulders. The engine started and he made his way out of the garage. He picked up speed and flew around a corner.

"Robin slow down please!"

He whipped around another corner. It was only a matter of time before his plan succeeded.

"Robin slow down! Please!"

He whipped around another corner. His speed picked up to 110 mph. Her hands were slipping from his shoulders.

"Robin!" Her cries were blocked as he swung around another corner. Her grip loosened and she her hands slipped off. She was sent flying backward slamming her into a brick wall.

The engine stopped and she heard it get louder as he turned around. Blood poured from her face. Robin stared at her with almost no emotion.

"Sorry wench, but I guess this is your stop"

He rode off. She fell to the ground crying. She heard soft footsteps.

"B.Beast Boy?"

The footsteps got louder as they approached her. She tried to sit up to the see the shadow, but she was in too much pain. She managed to flip to her other side her back against the ground.

"Hello! Beast Boy! Is that you?"

She shouted, her screams echoed through the alleyways.

The footstep came closer until a man was standing over her. His eyes were ice cold as her stared at her with no emotion. They were filled with hate. Then in a flash he pounced on her.

"Get off me!"

He pinned her arms down and took a knife out of his pocket.

"Please don't kill me" She cried.

All of his weight was against her frail pale body as he pushed harder. He took the knife and ripped through her clothes tearing them in the middle. She was completely vulnerable now and she knew there was nothing she could do. She knew what was going to happen although she did not wish to believe it. She tried to fight him off but she couldn't. Her attempt was futile. She prayed once again before it happened. She was raped.


	3. No One is Going to Know

**No one is Going to Know**

Her dignity was crushed. Her pride was flattened. She walked home with a tear stained face and a blood covered body, Cyborg said that she would be okay and nothing would happen to her. But he was wrong, she was harmed in ways that most people haven't experienced. She teleported herself to her room. Her head was filled with two main thoughts. Either she take the hard way out and leave everyone she ever cared about, or she took the easy way out and ended her life right there. She decided that suicide wasn't the best choice, so she started packing.

"I have to leave this place and never come back, they wouldn't except me, not now"

Little did she know that she someone was outside her door listening and patiently waiting for her to get home.

"She's leaving I have to stop her!"

He barged into her room. She was lying in the middle of the floor crying her eyes out.

"Raven"

He gently picked up her head and laid it in his lap.

She sniffled. "B..Beast Boy?"

"Yeah it's me...your covered in blood!"

"Id rather not talk about it"

"What about later, you know you can trust me"

She nodded.

"Alright then, you'll tell me later"

He pulled her closer. The smell of copper filled his nose. It was the unpleasant stench of blood. She was covered in her own blood.

"Raven I'm sorry I wasn't there for you"

He stroked her hair softly.

"Go take a shower baby, then you'll feel better"

She nodded and walked into the bathroom. She took of the remaining pieces of clothing. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her body was blood stained everywhere. But when she wasn't covered in blood what did she look like?

She turned the water to hot and stepped in. Red swirled down the drain into the once clear water. She scrubbed it from her body and her hair until all of it was finally removed. She turned off the water and stepped out exposing her bare body to the air. She looked in the mirror again. Soft pale skin like the winter snow. Her breasts were perfectly developed for her age. Her figure was filled with curves in all the right places. She hoped this would attract Beast Boy to her.

"I wonder what he thinks of me?"

She wrapped herself in a skimpy white fluffy towel and stepped into the fridge cold of her room. Beast Boy stared at her blushing. The towel barely covered her chest which showed a lot of cleavage and the bottom showed most of her legs.

"Beast Boy could you?"

"Of course"

He turned around and stared at the window imagining what he just saw, replaying it in his head over and over again. Never before had he felt this strong of an urge of attraction to the pale goth.

"Okay I'm done"

She walked over to him calmly and sat in his lap.

_God what is going on with her? A couple days ago I'm sure she hated my guts and now she's showing off her body and sitting in my lap?_

He softly stroked her hair and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Do you want to know what happened?" She asked

"If anything happened to you, I want to be the first to know"

She nodded.

He listened closely.

"Robin was blackmailed, everyone knows that part. When it came time for him to take me out he lead me out to his motorcycle and we got on. I figured I'd wrap my arms around his waist because that's what Star does when she rides with him. I did so, and then he hit me in the hand...hard"

Beast Boy's eyebrow lowered.

"He told me to put my hands around his shoulder so I did, his speed was 110 mph and I couldn't hold on. He flung around a corner and I fell off, slamming into a brick wall, that's why I was covered in blood. He left me there. Then I heard footsteps. I though it was you coming to save me...but I was wrong"

She sniffled and cried a little bit.

"Beast Boy...I was raped"

Shock filled his eyes and heart and the blood in his veins began to biol with anger.

"That bastard!"

He hugged her tighter.

"Raven your going to be alright okay, I'll never let anything happen to you again"

She snuggled closer and put her ear to his chest. His heart was beating rapidly.

"Why are you scared?"

"Because, I'm afraid that you'll get hurt again"

"With you protecting me, I think I'll be alright"

His cheek was against her own, nuzzling it softly. He leant up and put his mouth to her ear and in the quietest voice he said to her.

"I love you"

"Beast Boy"

She turned around.

"I love you too"

Beast Boy stood up, Raven was clinging to her chest.

"I'm going to go Raven"

"No!"

He turned to face her. She look so lonely and scared.

"Please... stay with me" She said in a quiet whisper.

"Alright Raven, but tomorrow we have to have you checked out by a doctor"

She nodded. "Lets not tell anyone just yet Beast Boy"

"If that's what you want"


	4. Checked Up and Checked Out

**Chapter 4: Checked Up and Checked Out**

Morning crept over Jump City and over the sleeping couple. The bright sun shone through the window, shining on their faces.

"Beast Boy, get up"

She shook him slightly. His eyelids opened slowly. The sun his face and his eyes sparkled like a gem in the sun. They were fiery green flames against a forest green background. Raven gasped slightly.

"What?"

"Your eyes, their so...beautiful"

He chuckled. "Thanks, yours are too"

She blushed slightly.

She got out of his arms and walked slowly to her draw pulling out a clean uniform. She slipped off her nightgown. Beast Boy watched her, now staring at her bare back .

"Raven?"

"Yes"

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready, were going to the hospital early before Robin gets up"

"No I mean your undressing...and I'm still in here"

"Oh, I don't care if you see me, I trust you and I love you"

"Okay then"

"Do you want to leave?"

Beast Boy just stared.

"I'll take that as a no"

She continued to undress. Then paused.

"Do you want me to turn around?"

His head shot around.

"Raven! Are you trying to temp me, because it is sooo working"

"No"

"Then why do you want me to see you?"

"Because...I want to know what you think of me"

"Raven, I love you for what you are, and I've seen some of you and well you look really really hot, if you don't mind me saying that. I've seen some of your body and I think that you are..."

"So you want to see the rest of me?"

"Please, don't take off your thong, I'm not ready for that...not quite yet"

She blushed.

"No I meant my other side"

"Raven if your comfortable with it, I'm willing to see anything you want to show me"

She nodded and slowly turned around.

He stood there shocked at her. Her waist was small, and her body was filled with curves that so strongly attracted him to her. But, his main attraction were her breasts. Perfectly round and another thing he noticed is that they were big, bigger then what he expected for them to be, the sun's light bounced off them giving her body an angelic look. He longed to cup her breasts in the night while kissing her passionately. He put his fantasies aside.

"You are more gorgeous then I thought"

She blushed again. "Thanks"

She put on her uniform. She grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper and wrote down a few scribbles.

"There, I left a note, lets get out of here!"

They arrived at the hospital moments later. Raven sat down in a chair while Beast Boy signed in.

He walked back over to her.

"We may be here a while"

They both sighed and picked up a magazine. An hour later Beast Boy had went through five magazines.

"Mr. Logan!"

"Come on Raven"

The small nurse lead them to a room.

"Okay Mr. Logan sit down"

He took his seat.

"What's wrong Mr. Logan?"

"Oh nothing, this is for my girlfriend"

"Hmm alright then what seems to be the problem with her?"

"Well you see she was raped and she wants to know if she has any diseases or if she's pregnant"

"Okay well, I'll take her into the back to run some tests"

Raven followed the nurse.

"Mr. Logan we'll need you to sit in the waiting room"

He walked through the hallways and into the lobby where he sat down in the chair and read more magazines. Another forty minutes pasted by and Raven and the nurse were still not there.

"Were are they?"

"Right here!"

She ran into his arms"

"Why so happy?"

"Because, I don't have a disease and I'm not carrying that monsters child!"

He picked her up and nuzzled her cheek.

"That's great"

He put her down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Let me pay and we'll get out of here"

He went up to the main desk paying. He came back shortly.

"Come on babe, lets get out of here before Robin gets up"

"It's 7:26, Robin doesn't get up for another twenty minutes!"

"Then we'll go before he can notice we were gone"

They both nodded. He transformed into a large bird and Raven climbed on his back and flew them both back to the tower.


	5. No Big Deal Right?

**Chapter 5: No Big Deal...Right?**

Beast Boy walked through the front door of the tower. He tiptoed into the main room with Raven closely behind him. The tower was still dark.

"Come on there not up yet"

"Oh really" They heard a cold voice say. The lamp switched on revealing Robin who was intently staring at him.

"Where were you two?"

"We were at the hospital" Beast Boy said

"Why?"

"Because...Robin you remember you were the one did it too me"

"How dare you! I did nothing!"

"Yes you did, remember the blackmail thing?" She questioned

"Yes...oh you mean that?"

"Yes" She shouted at him

"Look Raven, I'm sorry about that, how are your wounds?"

"Fine! No thanks to you!"

"Look Raven I'm sorry, I was drunk"

"What?" She said slightly taken aback at the thought that their value leader was drunk.

"I was drunk okay, I'm sorry"

Beast Boy cut in front of her.

"Sorry, sorry you expect to get by with sorry! Your mistake got Raven raped!"

He looked at Raven.

"Raped?"

She nodded shamefully.

"Raven I'm sorry are you?"

"Okay, yes"

"No STD'S"

"Nope"

"No baby?"

"Nope"

"No! Because of you my pride is gone, my dignity has been shattered"

"Once again I'm sorry"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, I'm leaving!"

She threw her communicator to the ground and ran to her room.

"Robin, I promise we'll come back"

He nodded and watched two members of his team disappear for the time being.

"Good Luck!" He shouted as an afterthought

Beast Boy caught up with Raven in her room.

"Come on BB get your stuff, were are we going to go?"

"Anywhere we want, I have enough money"

"Are you rich?"

"Yeah must have forgotten to tell you that one"

"That's so cool, let get out of here!"

"Don't you want to say goodbye to all your friends...Cyborg and Starfire?"

"No that will be to hard, Robin will tell them when they get up"

The flew out her window and into the city.

"Lets rent an apartment room" She said

"Alright then"

The walked around the city, some people staring at them go bye. They finally found an apartment that was on the corner of a little street.

"This one looks good"

Soon they were settled into their little apartment.

"Well were going to need more food" Beast Boy said rubbing the back off his head.

"And furniture" Raven said looking around at the bare room.

"Well I'll go grocery shopping and you go pick out some furniture"Beast Boy said

"Are you sure you don't want to see anything I pick out, don't you want a say?"

"No not really, not my thing just don't pick anything pink and as long as it's comfy"

"Okay" She shrugged disappearing herself into town. On the way to the store she looked around the little neighborhood that they were now living in. It seemed okay to her.

**Two hour later**

Beast Boy had gotten enough food to last them for at least a week. Raven got a few chairs, a sofa, and two beds.

"So I guess that out little theme here is purple and green"

"Yep!"

"I like it!"

"Good because who knows how long that were going to be here"

He sat down on the new couch and she flopped down on top of him.

"Love yah!"


	6. TV and Pillow Fights

**Chapter 6: TV and Pillow Fights**

Beast Boy awoke from his nap. It was currently 5:45. He woke to see his beloved dark angel sleeping soundly.

"Oh better not wake her" He whispered softly. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Beast Boy?"

"Sorry I woke you up"

"You didn't wake me, I had a bad dream that's all"

"Okay then, lets watch a little tv until like 6"

He reached for the remote but he grabbed nothing but air. He realized that they hadn't had a tv.

"Holy crap! We forgot to buy a tv!"

She giggled softly.

"Come on Beast Boy, if you want one then we better go get one" She slowly slid off the bed and went to her room. Beast Boy ran to his closet and threw on a pair of jeans and a black shirt. He ran down to the kitchen were she was making a cup of tea. He grabbed her wrist, hoping the hot water wouldn't hit her and pulled them out the door. He ran downstairs avoiding peoples stares to an electronic shop down the street.

"So Raven what do you think about a 32""

"You know tv's better then I do, I'm just along for the ride so just pick one and well get it"

"This one!"

They paid the cash register and Beast Boy carried it home. He set it up on a wooden dresser.

"There now lets watch a little bit of tv huh?"

She nodded holding her teacup and slipping on top the bed. After a while he became bored with the tv. He looked over the side to see it was 8:30 at night.

"Alright Raven, enough tv okay, how about our first night here?"

Beast Boy looked around the room and eyed the pillows.

_Oh this will be good, well have so much fun!_

He picked up the pillow and slammed it against her side.

"You want some come and get it!" Raven charged toward him with a pillow in hand and whacked him on the head. Feathers flied as the pillows came crashing down. Raven slipped and fell to the ground. Beast Boy rushed to her and straddled her waist.

"Beast Boy?" She blushed hard.

He pulled her hands over her head and tickled her sides.

"Beast Boy stop" She laughed hard but he kept tickling her. She couldn't get away.

"Stop please!"

He stopped ticlking her.

"Sorry Raven"

He leant down his lips inches away from her own.

"Rae?"

"Yeah"

"Would you mind if I kissed you?"

"I would mind if you didn't"

He leant down and made contact with her lips. She had never felt such a soft and graceful experience. It was a joy that she had never flet before. She wished that time could stop so she could stay here forever she never wanted it to stop. She pulled away and jumped up and hugged him.

"I love you Beast Boy"

He got off of her and pulled her up. His eyes never leaving hers.

"I love you to Raven, I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop what happened to you"

"I alright Beast Boy"

"Raven I want you to know something"

"What?"

"My real name...it isn't Beast Boy...it's Garfield, Garfield Logan"

"It's nice"

"I want you to call me Garfield or Gar okay"

"Of course I will"


	7. Questions and Answers

**Chapter 7: Questions and Answers**

Morning had broken and the sunlight poured into the room where Beast Boy and Raven lay asleep. She got up first. Crawling out from under Garfield she walked into the kitchen put the water in the tea kettle. A few minutes later it whistled loudly.

"Dude what's that!"

"My tea is done, do you want any?"

"Yeah sure"

_I can't believe last night, I got Raven down with a pillow fight. I straddled her waist, and she didn't mind she didn't push me off or away she blushed but that means she liked it. Is she up to what I want? Will she let me take her? I want her so badly I'll do anything to, Id never harm her just to get what I want but...I gotta take a chance. _

"Umm Raven?"

She sipped her tea.

"Yeah"

"I was wondering?"

She took another sip.

"Yes"

"Well I want to um, how do I put this? I want to show my love for you in a different way I want to show you how much you mean to me"

She blushed hard and spit her tea.

"Gar I'm not sure, I was raped remember and I'm still recovering I don't know if I could give you what you want"

"I want you so bad Raven, I really do"

"I know you do, and that's why I'll give you an answer later today"

His face lit up.

"O..Okay"

She walked out.

"I'm going out"

"For what?"

"To get myself a job!"

"Oh...okay"

She walked out the door and Gar watched her from his window. She flew across the busy highway to a little place called Starbucks. A little sign in the window told her she was wanted. She picked up the sign and walked in.

"Hi, I'm here for the job opening" She held up the sign.

"Alright there's no skill required so you start now!" She pulled her behind the counter. "Here put this on this is your uniform"

"What do I do?"

"Write down their orders then give it to me"

She nodded. A young teenager came up.

"Yeah I would totally dig like a double chocolate mocha frapachino with extra whipped cream"

"Alright"

She handed the slip to the blonde she worked with.

"Here you go um...what' your name?"

"The name's Katie...what's yours"

"Raven"

"Raven! As in the Teen Titans!"

"Yeah, and if you don't mind I don't wanna be flocked by fans.

"Alright one double chocolate frapachino with extra whipped cream coming up!"

Raven watched the people of Starbucks sip their coffee and chat with their friends.

"So Raven, why are you here?"

"Well I wanted a job"

"But were so far away from the tower!"

"My boyfriend and moved out for a while"

"You! Have a boyfriend who is it? Robin or Beast Boy?"

"Beast Boy"

"Wow you guys make a cute couple"

"Yeah, he's a really sweet guy"

Katie nodded.

"So when does my shift end?"

"5"

"So I geta break?"

"Yep in about a hour"

"How long?"

"Half an hour"

"What days do I work?"

"Everyday except for Tuesdays, Thursdays and Sundays"

"Okay"

Time flew by and Raven had written down about 20 more orders.

"Well Raven would you look at that it's break time!"

"Cool"

She walked out from behind the counter and put her uniform up and flew to the apartment.

"Hey Gar"

"Did you get a job?"

"Yeah I'm on break"

"Cool"

She sighed.

"I made a decision about tonight Gar"

"Really" His voice pleading with excitement.

"Contain yourself"'

"Sorry"

"Well I've decided that I love you more then anything and I want you as much as you want me"

"So that means?"

"Yeah Gar, tonight"

He jumped up and hugged her.

"God I love you!"

"Wait until tonight"

He nodded.

"I gotta go"

He kissed her cheek.

"Love yah"

"You too see you later, I'll come straight home" As she turned he though he saw a small seductive smile on her face.

"God what a woman, and I can't wait until tonight" He sat on the sofa watching tv and every so often he looked up at the clock.

"Hurry up"

She slipped on her uniform and went around into the back.

"Hey I'm back"

Raven turned around to watch the clock.

"Hurry up!"

"Raven I need your help"

"Right...order up!"


	8. Heated Night

**Chapter 8: Heated Night**

Warning Lemon ahead!

Dust fell over Jump City. The moonlight crept into Garfield's bedroom. Raven was pressed against Garfield's chest.

"Ready?" He asked

"I'm ready if you are"

"Alright"

Raven took the ends of Beast Boy's shirt and with his help pulled it off. His chest was well toned. Chiseled out in all the right places. Showing that he worked out quite a lot.

"Mmm you look hot"

"Lets see you huh?"

She blushed.

"You've seen me already"

"Well I want to see you again"

He tugged at her shirt until it came off. Her bra was see through showing him what he wanted.

"Hmm this thing is fogging my vision"

He took a claw and sliced it off. Her breast were as pale as the rest of her, they were perfectly round, plump and well developed.

"Beautiful"

She blushed. He grabbed each on softly and massaged them. He leant down and sucked on her violet nipple and played with the other one. He bit it harder and sweet milk ran from her.

"God that tastes god"

"Come on"

She pulled down his jeans before he could even nodded. He stepped out of them leaving him in nothing but his boxers. He did the same, and soon she was left with nothing but a black thong.

"Raven were almost there, we could stop now if you want to"

"Get on with it" She said seductively.

She pulled his boxers down. His manhood was just the right size. He pulled down her thong to reveal her womanhood. They were both completely naked. He darted forward and crashed his lips into hers in a hot passionate kiss. His tongue slid over her lips. She parted them and his tongue slid in and wrestled with her own. His hand moved down and pinched her butt slightly. He felt the kiss get deeper after this and she threw her arms around his neck pulling herself closer. She rubbed herself against him. He moaned underneath the kiss as a sign of satisfaction. He thumbs massaged his chest. She left his lips for a moment. He pushed her forward and flipped her on the bed to where he was on the bottom. Her hands reached out.

"Go ahead Raven"

Her hands slowly grabbed his manhood tightly. A moan came from his throat. She pressed her fingers against it hard massaging it.

"Damn your good" She let go.

She scooted up on him and placed her ankle to his crotch. Rubbing it.

More and more moans escaped his throat.

"My turn"

He flipped her over. His finger traced the outside of her womanhood. She moaned softly as he stuck his finger inside. It was warm and sticky. He pulled his finger out and put it in his mouth.

"Man you taste good"

He put his hands on her shoulders. His eyes questioning her.

"Go ahead"

He lowered down but was stopped by Raven. She held him back from what he wanted. She knew that all he wanted to do was take her and she knew it was torturing him. She finally let him go.

He silently screamed as he readied himself at her entrance. He though about it in his mind and slowly slid into her. He searched for her barrier but none he could find.

"I was raped remember"

"I know" He rubbed the side of her face.

It was weird, having another human inside her. He wanted her to ge used to it ands to show her that he wasn't going to hurt her. After a minute he made his first thrust. She was caught by surprise.

"I had to start sometime"

She nodded. He tightened the grip around her shoulders and thrusted again. Each one with but more force. There wasn't any pain though. Once she got the rhythm of his thrusts she tightened her grip on his shoulders and bucked her hips with him. Gar was turned on by this.

"Damn Raven your good"

She smiled seductively and kissed his lips passionately. His hands wandered to her stomach where he tickled her softly. She giggled softly. He stopped his tickling and caught her off guard with another thrust. She moaned in pleasure as he hit a certain spot. He hit it over and over again. Her soft moans were now loud. He silenced her by placing his lips over hers in another passionate kiss. His hands moved to her breasts where he massaged them. She could feel it coming her first orgasm. The fluid washed over his manhood and onto his sheets.

"We should stop Gar"

He nodded.

He gave one final thrust and collapsed onto her not bothering to leave her.

"Raven I love you so much"

"So I did good?"

_Great idea Raven, ask him if the sex was good_

"You did fine"

"If you don't mind, and I know you don't could you?"

"Yeah of course"

He removed himself from her and climbed under the sheets. Raven had already fallen asleep.

"Goodnight my dark angel"


	9. Happy Days

**Chapter 9: Happy Days**

It was in the morning at the apartment and one of the happy couple was awake and not so happy. She was up at 6am. She felt horrible and had thrown up a few times. She knew that it most likely meant that she was...pregnant, but it wasn't certain. She needed to test it first, and she needed to tell Garfield first.

She slowly walked over to hm and lightly shook him.

"Gar wake up!"

"Morning babe"

"Don't you morning babe me!"

"Whoa, what's wrong!"

"Gar...I think I'm...pregnant"

His eyes went wide and he jumped put of his bed.

"That's great!"

"Your sure this is a good thing?"She cocked her eyebrow.

"Raven you have no idea how long I have waited how many years a put up through hoping that one day you, would bear _my_ child"

She blushed.

"No I didn't"

"Well I've waited a long time"

"So if I'm pregnant I'll keep it"

"I love you!"

"You too"

"So you think you are?"

"I know I am"

He kissed her forehead.

"Good"

He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"My child"

"Do you think we should tell the others?" She asked

"What others?"

"Our friends"

"They'll see it when we go back"

"Alright do 9 months"

"Nope 4 ½"

"Huh I though it was?"

"Nope I'm half demon so it's shorter"

"Hey that's cool, so since you're an empath can you look into the future?"

"Yes why"

"Can you figure out it's gender"

"Maybe"

"Can you try?"

"Yes"

Her eyes went white and her thought cleared and her mind raced intot he future. She saw what she needed to see and came back to her normal state.

She nodded,

"What!"

"It's a girl!"

"Your 100 sure?"

She nodded again

"Finally I geta child from the woman I love"

She giggled softly.

He pulled her down to the floor and straddled her waist. She blushed. He pulled her arms over her head and tickled her again.

"Gar...stop!"

He tickled her harder. She laughed hysterically.

"Come on baby, I know you can laugh harder then that"

He quickened his pace and she laughed harder.

"Gar..please..stop!"

He rolled up her night shirt revealing her pale flat stomach. His fingers strummed against it.

"Gar don't you dare"

"Oh...I'm daring!"

He tickled her stomach

"Stop please!" Her lower lip quivered.

"Alright"

"But first" His eyebrow wiggled. He pulled her night shirt up even higher revealing her breasts. Softly grabbing each one he massaged them while moving his hips around in a circular motion. She moans escaped her throat.

"Like that?"

She nodded.

"Bring more" She said seductively,

"Just watch my stomach"

"I'm not hurting my baby"

"And you can expect more from me...much more"

"No sex"

He pouted,

"Nope, none"

"Well this is just like sex just get rid of your thong my boxers and there we go"

"No sex Gar"

"Please!"

"NO"

"And you know if I say no and you do it anyway your raping me"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because you're a guy and all guys love sex"

"But I'm a gentlemen"

"Yeah whatever I'm going to work"

"Please! Just a little bit! It doesn't have to be like last night"

"I don't care no sex Garfield that's the end!" She slipped on something decent and she walked out the door going to her job.


	10. Month 2

**Chapter 10: Month #2**

One month had gone by already. It seemed to fly by and though they still had a little over two months to go they were excited as ever. The dates seemed to fly by as the anxiously awaited the arrival of February. It was now in the middle of November.

"Gar?"

"Yes?"

"I think we should go back to the tower for Christmas"

"No way we aren't leaving this place until out little bundle of joy is here! Robin may want to get rid of it"

"Your probably right"

"Aren't I always?"

She giggled softly and pulled up some of her shirt to reveal a small bulge on her once flat stomach.

"Well it may not be a lot, but there is defiantly proof now!" She said

"Either that or you've been eating a little too much and put on a few pounds"

She glared at him.

"Yeah Garfield and that's why I've been throwing up lately, because I've been eating too much" She got in his face.

"Say that again and your going to be sorry"

"No I'm sorry my love, I didn't mean it" He put a hand to his head.

"Your so dramatic"

"I know"

"Well Gar I have to go to work okay"

She slipped on her uniform and kissed him quickly before she flew out the door and down the hallway.

"That Raven, she doesn't know what's she's doing, why would she want to go to work when she could stay here with cute, adorable, sexy me"

"_Because Gar, I want something to do all day and I want to be able to pay the bills!"_

"_Stop being a worry wart, I have plenty of money!"_

"_That isn't the point and you know it"_

He watched her fly across the street to the Starbucks and headed toward the tv.

Raven walked into Starbucks and saw Katie who momentarily wasn't busy with any customers.

"Hey Katie"

"Hey Raven! Your early"

"I know, I have something to show you before the crowd picks up"

"What?"

Raven lifted up a small portion of her shirt to show the small bulge.

"Whoa...your...?"

"Shh I don't want the press to hear, but yes I am"

"Eek! That's wonderful news I'm happy for you"

She nodded.

"Wait it's, Beast Boy's child isn't it?"

"Who else?"

She shrugged.

"I don't really know...no wonder you were in such a hurry to get off work that one day"

She nodded again.

"Well Raven your shifts starts now!"


	11. Were Trailing On

**Chapter 11: Were Trailing on**

Weeks had now passed. It was in the late January. Raven was slowly getting rounder which to her sense she didn't like. She found her sides and stomach always hurting. Her feet were swollen she couldn't see her ankles and she claimed to herself that she was so big that a baleen whale would have trouble eating her if in fact baleen whales would eat meat.

"I'm fat!"

"No your not Raven! Your not fat"

"Yes I am" She sniffled a bit.

"Raven I'm telling you, you are not fat! You are pregnant and this is normal"

"I'm going to work" She pouted and walked out the door in a huff.

"Mood swings can't live with them"

He eyed the phone suspiciously.

"Maybe this would be a good time to call the others"

He walked slowly to the phone, making sure that Raven didn't come back. He quickly dialed the number for titans tower. Starfire picked up.

"Hello you have reached the tower of the titans with your anonomius phone call this is Starfire, how may I be helping you?" She said in an adorable voice.

"Same old naive Starfire"

"Beast Boy! You have communicated with us! I am elated to hear from you:

:Yeah I'm gonna tell you something and you have to tell the others"

"I am listening"

"Tell everyone that'll we'll be back in February sometime:

"Why are you going to be sooo long friend Beast Boy? Why not come home now, you have already missed the X of Mas and the Giving of Thanks and the Hallo of Ween!"

"Umm yeah I know I have, but were bringing home a surprise and we want to wait until February for you to see it"

"That is wonderful! A surprise I love them sooo much! This is wonderful I will tell them right now!" She hang up.

"Goodbye to you to Star"

He sighed heavily and turned on the television.

"Hmm"

**Titans Tower**

"Robin and Cyborg could you come down to the lobby please!"

"Sure"

"I'm on it!"

She heard loud footsteps running down the many flights of stairs. They were panting when they reached her.

"Friend I have something glorius to tell you!"

"What!" They said in unsion.

"Friend Beast Boy just called and he annonced that he will be back by the month of February! And he also says they are bringing a surprise!"

"Umm okay right, if you don't mind I have to go back to working on my car"

He head towards upstairs.

"Wait, the garage is this way"

Robin shrugged.

"Well at least their coming back!"

"Indeed fellow titan Robin"


	12. Happy Days!

**Chapter 12:The Day Arrives**

February had crept slowly over downtown Jump City. It's citizens peacefully resided in their comforting homes while watching their children play in the snow outside. It was february 13th around 8 o clock at night. Raven sat cuddled up against Garfield in a small rocking chair near the fire.

"Any day Raven, it could be any day now"

He softly patted her stomach.

She sighed soflty. The fire released a crackle. The warm glow rose over the two.

"You know Raven, this whole experience is going to change us. Were going to have to be more responsible and something are going to have to change"

He looked down at her. Her eyes were clamped shut in pain. He could tell she was in pain, call it instint.

"Raven? What's the matter, tell me what's wrong?"

Her breathing turned from soft to harsh in a matter of seconds.

Her eyes opened slowly.

"I think it's about time we visited the hospital Gar, because someone want to get out"

He nodded and picked her up bridal style. He ran out the door.

"How are we going to get there"

"I'm going to fly us there"

The cold air hit them like a ton of bricks. He put her on his back and transformed into a large pterodactyl. He flew them over the city. They passed many tall buildings and they went over many clouds.

He reached the hospital and landed on the sidewalk.

He transformed back into his human self and put her down.

Slowly he went to picked her up.

"No! I can walk"

She said trying to walk.

"Look babe, your in a lot of pain and your probably in labor so why don't I just pick you up and we'll go in there"

"It's okay then pain is gone now I can..."

She fell to the fround clutching her stomach.

"Someone really wants to get out Gar"

"I'm definatly picking you up now!"

He picked her up and ran into the building and to the front desk.

"Hello, I'm Garfield Logan, Raven is in labor now"

"Alright then follow me"

They walkd down the many hallways into a small little room. They layed her down on the bed and hook up a few machines to her.

"Hang in there baby, it's all okay now" He ran his fingers through her hair.

"okay Miss Roth lest check you up"

She nodded.

'Well your 4 cm but that should change in an hour or so...if you want I can give the epidural to you"

"yes please" She whispered.

The nurse nodded and came toward her with a needle.

"Oh no, no needles"

"but you need it Rae, it'll make you feel better"

The nurse jabbed it into her skin.

"there we go, I'll be back later"

Raven suddenly felt drowsy and she drifted off into a sleep.

4 hours later she woke up. Her yeslids rose to see the nurse hovering ovr her.

"Whoa! Were did you come from?"

"Down the hall, I'm here to check you again"

"Okay just don't do that again"

"Incredible! In just 4 hours you went from 4 to 8 cm. but then why is your cervix all the way open?"

Gar walked over to her and whispered something into her ear. Raven stared in confusion.

"A HALF DEMON!"

"Shh, yes i just don't want the whole world to know"

"Well this means that's your ready Miss Roth"

She nodded.

"Well then prop up"

"here we go!"

After 30 minutes of hard labor.

"It's a girl!"

"What do you know Raven, you were right"

"Huh"

"She's psychic, she knew"

"O...Okay the time in currently 12:03 on february the 14th...I'll leave you two alone"

"Valentines Day huh?" Garchuckled.

"This is the best valentines day present I'll ever get"

She smiled staring down at her baby.

She had soft winter gray skin like her mother and light green hair lke her father. Her eyes were a beautiful violet and on her forehead was her mother's signature chakra. Only her's was a small red heart.

"She's adorable Raven"

"Ahprodite"

"Huh"

"The Goddess if Love, she was born on Valentines Day, her chakra is a heart"

"Ahprodite..I like it...Ahprodite Hera Logan"

"Techically it would be Roth unless I was married to you"

he pulled out a small blue box and opened it to reveal a small diamond ring.

"Well would you?"

She looked at him and then the ring with tears in her eyes.

"Of course I will"

She slipped the ring on her finger and gave him a warm embrace. She leant up and covered his lips with a passionate kiss he quickly returned it. She broke away.

"Happy Valentines day Gar"


	13. Coming Home

**Chapter 13: Coming Home**

It had been 3 weeks since the birth of Aphrodite and Raven and Garfield had started to pack up to go back home.

"Well Gar, I think that's everything"

"Yep, so I guess we go back now huh?"

"Yep, lets get rolling"

They walked down to the main room and signed out of their once home.

"Well come on Raven, let's go home...to our real home"

She nodded happily. She picked up their stuff with her powers and held Aphrodite in her arms.

She cooed softly as the wind pushed against her. She sighed and fell asleep against her mother's shoulder.

They landed in front of the giant T.

Raven put all their stuff in her room using her powers. She quickly put her sleeping baby in her room underneath the covers of her bed.

Gar knocked on the door heavily.

From inside they could hear Starfire's voice screaming "I'll get it!"

The door opened slowly. A long reunion of friends was about to take place and time went by too slow for comfort.

Starfire looked out and saw them standing there. Her eyes welled up 5x their normal size.

"FRIENDS! YOU HAVE RETURNED!"

She pulled them into a bone crushing hug.

"Robin! Cyborg they are back!"

Footsteps came closer and louder until they were in front of them.

"Raven, Beast Boy" Robin said

"It's Gar"

"Umm Right!" Cyborg said.

"Grass-Stain your back! Man it was boring without you! There was almost no one to play video games with, and no one to fight with!"

"I missed you too Cy"

Robin looked at both of them.

"I'm glad your both back"

Raven shook their hands.

"Come in both of you!" Cyborg greeted them inside. Their Christmas decorations were still up.

"You guys I hope had a good Christmas" Robin asked.

"Yes, you guys too"

"It was not the same without our friends" Starfire said hanging over Raven's shoulder. Starfire picked up Raven's hand, then growled seeing nothing was there. Then her cloak but nothing she wanted was there.

"Friend Raven, Gar...field said over the phone that when you were to return you were going to bring a surprise!"

"Actually Star, we have two surprises"

"May we see them!"

"The first one now, the second a little later"

She frowned then smiled again.

"Okay show us"

"I'm already showing you it"

"Huh"

"Notice anything different?"

Robin's eyes scanned her body (not that way! This is a BB/Rae story remember).

"Your finger"

She picked it up. The diamond band sparkled.

"Yep"

"You and the grass stain are gettin married!" Cyborg said.

"Wonderful! That is wonderful friends! I knew that you would find happiness!"

"Yeah we did"

Raven stared off into space. Her mother instinct and her demonic powers picked up a faint coo.

"Actually the second surprise is coming right up" She flew down the hallways into her room and picked up Aphrodite.

"Now everyone is going to see how cute you are!"

She giggled.

Raven walked down the hallways.

"Well where is it?" Robin asked.

"Right here, and it's not an it, it's a she"

She held out Aphrodite for everyone to see.

"Awww it is a baby! Were did you find it!"

"I didn't find her Starfire, she's mine"

"Huh? But that means you and Beast Boy would've had to..."

"Raven, is this true?" Robin stepped forward looking at the small pale infant.

"Yes Robin, she's mine and I'm keeping her, I love her"

Robin sighed.

"What the heck we could use another titan!"

She gave Aphrodite to Gar and gave Robin a friendly hug.

"I forgive you Robin, if you hadn't of done what you did, me and Gar would have never become this close and I never would have had Aphrodite"

"Your welcome Raven"

"We'll ya'll I don't know about you but I think that we should celebrate!"

"For what? Robin asked.

"Well Raven and Gar are back, there gettin married and they have an adorable new baby!"

"I agree with Cyborg"

"Alright we'll have a party"

**The End**


End file.
